


Luciano Vargas

by ChristyLN



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLN/pseuds/ChristyLN
Summary: Luciano Vargas - An overlook of a life full of failure and despair





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really know what this is? No   
> Do you need this in your life? Definitely

**Childhood**

Born into a world at war with itself. As a descendant of the Roman Empire – one of the most brutal and successful conquers at that time – the little nation’s fate was settled before the boy even knew what ‘fate’ meant. A descendant of such a great nation cannot be merciful, cannot show weakness. Already from the beginning, this what he was being taught. And he understood every word of it. His little world evolved only around getting stronger. Maturing before he was ready. He wanted to show that he could live up to his grandpa’s powerful image, even though he had the disadvantage of only being one side of the coin. Representing only half of his nation. Never being fully able to go the individual way, he so desperately would end up dreaming about later in life. Only hearing about a brother he never met. A brother whom he understood, he should wish did not exist.

 

**Teenage years**

Locked away and isolated from the world around him. Having someone else control his county’s future. They called it ‘being conquered’. He called it being imprisoned. Restless and with a temper that was out of control, he spent his days trying to find a way out. He was tired of feeling useless and weak - words that both had become very common for him to hear. The daily fights that led to punishment, which then again led to more fights. He felt like he was trapped in a dark circle without any way of escaping. The countless scars on his back did nothing to erase these thoughts from his mind. The only thing that kept him going was the hope of a better future. Together with the endless thirst for revenge.

 

**Adulthood**

Finally free and able to rule over his own country. However, the feeling of freedom was short lasting and bittersweet. A war broke out. Then another one. He thought he had finally found a way to show the whole world, what he was really made of. A feeling of accomplishment led to a feeling of failure. Not enough troops. Not enough rations. The losses, the backing out, the betrayal, the massacre. His pride and his ego were stripped away from him and over time, he started to doubt if he would ever get any of it back. Along with the sanity, he had already been lost years prior. His mind darkened, and he learnt a lesson that would end up following him for the rest of his life. The only person he could really trust, was himself.


End file.
